


Christmas's Past

by seekerluna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra!Keith, Lance gets nostalgic about Christmas, M/M, Prompt Fill, alien keith, he's an utter dork, klance, klancemas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: Lance finds out it's Christmas and alien's don't celebrate. He gets nostalgic and tells Keith old tales from his childhood.





	

Lance sighed as he looked out one of the bay windows, looking out over the strange planet they were currently on. He’d recently been able to find out the date on Earth, which had been a bit of a wild trip for the entire Voltron crew. 

It was Christmas. Or rather, on Earth it was. Allura had told them they had no such holiday out in space and that had brought on an entire argument and conversation about Christmas and the various other Earth holidays that were celebrated this time of year. Lance had slipped away sometime between Hunk explaining how Hanukkah and Christmas worked. 

The crushing feeling of homesickness hit him like a ton of bricks, his chest tightening as his eyes stung with tears. Memories of Christmas’s past were brought to the forefront of his mind, his mother’s warm voice filling his thoughts. Could hear himself yelling and running after Benjamin and-

“Lance?” He came back to himself, blinking several times as he focused on Keith and his worried purple face. 

“Yeah bud?” He looked at Keith like he hadn’t just been reminiscing it what he never thought would be agonizing memories of his past. But they were. Keith’s brows were knitted together as he frowned at the other.

“You sorta just left there. Is everything okay?” Was anything ever okay nowadays? Not really but he had to pretend it was. It was easier on everyone and himself; at least that’s what he tried to convince himself of anyways. 

Lance looked back towards the bay and stared at a star that twinkled red and white in the far off distance. It was probably a binary star system.

“I’m fine.” He lied.

“You suck at lying, Lance.” Keith snorted as he sat down next to the lanky teen. “Your voice goes up just the slightest bit when you’re trying to lie, if it weren’t for my enhanced hearing I’d have probably never been able to tell.”

Lance’s smiled dropped, eyes going to the floor as he wrapped his arms around his knees, chin going to rest on top as he looked outside.

“On Christmas morning, mama used to make us all wait until the entire family was up and had eaten breakfast before we got to open gifts.” Lance babbled just a bit, letting his mind drift a little. “And lemme tell you, waiting was super hard; my family is huge! And sometimes it would take even longer because extended family tended to show up out of the blue and we’d have to wait on them to eat and oh God was it a mess. But I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Except, you know, how we opened gifts. We went from youngest to oldest and man did that ever suck.”

Keith’s ears twitched and wiggled, listening closely as Lance recalled old Christmas memories.

“There was this one year where my siblings and I messed up so bad that I’m pretty sure my parent’s are going to tell it to our kids for generations to come. I’m not even kidding and don’t you frigging laugh.” Lance shot him a weak little glare before continuing. “So this one year, we all got up super early and tried to make breakfast to give our mama a break, she works so hard every year to feed our huge ass family and it’s always so much. So, we get down into the kitchen, we’re just grabbing all sorts of things, my sisters are trying to direct because they swear they know exactly how mama makes Christmas breakfast. Here we are, at like 2 am or something like that, trying to make breakfast for the whole family. I’m in charge of making breakfast tacos, right? So my younger sister tells me which spices I need to add to the meat and sausage and I’m not looking as I grab all of mama’s spice rack bottles to bring with me, but oh boy was that a mistake.”

Lance paused to look at Keith, the Galra currently shuffling around to settle himself behind Lance, pulling him between his legs so that Lance’s back was flush against Keith’s chest.

“Keep going, I’m just getting comfortable.” Keith muttered against his shoulder.

“Being me, I just very quickly grab what I assume are the correct spices and sauces for the taco’s and burrito’s. We managed to get everything done by the time mama got up around seven, her face was great when she realized we’d done it all without her! She said it was the best Christmas gift ever, the fact that she didn’t have to cook that big breakfast for once. It wasn’t until everyone was up and getting food that we realized how horribly wrong everything had gone. I mixed up one of the spices with ghost pepper sauce.”

“Ghost… pepper?” Keith was sure he’d heard of it before but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. 

“Its four hundred times hotter than Tabasco sauce, Keith,” Lance deadpanned, cringing just a bit at the old memory. It brought up those feelings again though, his chest growing tight as the laughter of his family on Christmas morning, even as they screamed and fought for water, echoed in his head.

“Oh my god, Lance.” Keith buried his face against Lance’s back, his body shaking as he tried hard to fight laughter, his imagination going wild as he imagined the chaos that had probably unfolded that fateful Christmas morning. “Why did you even have that in the house? Why was it on the spice rack?”

“One of my many tia’s really likes the stuff so we keep it handy for whenever she visits.” Lance chuckled softly, the knot loosening just a bit as he let himself sink back into the warmth of Keith’s chest. “Needless to say, it’s become a bit of a running joke since then. Especially between me and my siblings, we always put a pepper in someone’s stocking every Christmas…” Oh and there were the tears blurring his vision, the realization that he wouldn’t be home for Christmas, that his family probably didn’t even know if he was alive, hitting him harder than lightning from a Druid.

“Want me to put some of the food goo in a sock and give it to you so it can feel like Christmas?” Keith asked, very seriously and with a poker face, claws reaching up to tip Lance’s head to the side a bit. “Because I will.”

“Thanks but no thanks.” Lance shook his head, trying to shake off the feelings of emptiness in his heart. Sometimes nostalgia really sucked “But I guess if you lay on the bed with a bow on your head, I’ll accept that too.”

Keith let out a bit of a laugh as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

“As long as I get to take my time unwrapping my own gift, I’m sure I could deal with a bow stuck in my hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Klancemas day 2! Nostalgia


End file.
